


The Games We Play

by Endlessinsanethoughts



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara tops, PWP, Power Dynamics, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 14:10:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6082335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endlessinsanethoughts/pseuds/Endlessinsanethoughts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cat Grant is strong and powerful.  She is the Queen of all Media.  No one would guess that she's in love with her assistant, or that said assistant is in control once they're alone.  And Cat willingly relinquish her control, marvels at the peace that comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> It been a while since I've written something. This is straight up smut. I've never written anything explicit before but seeing all the fic with Cat on top, I thought I'l try my hand at something different. 
> 
> English is not my first language. Apologies for the grammar errors.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“Carter will be at his father tonight.” Cat had thrown out offhandedly, not even bothering to look up from her computer to look at her awkward assistant in front of her.

Said assistant simply nod and left without a word. Cat doesn’t need to say anything to know that her entire night has been cleared.

It’s a game they play; a power dynamic no one quite understands. Anyone looking in just question Kara’s mentality to stay working under Cat for so long. But they also see Cat’s fondness off her assistant, underneath all her biting words. It’s confusion to them, but they don’t question it, and this isn’t about them.

Now, here, in this big lonely room, on her expensive bed, Cat waits. Kara texted earlier, apologizing and mention she has to help her sister with something. Code for: Supergirl is needed. Cat is used to it by now. The anticipation only heightens her excitement.

A bit pass 9:00 pm and Cat was lounging about in bed, wearing a bathroom and reading a book when she felt a gush of wind and a gentle tap of boots landing on her floor. 

There, Supergirl stood tall and proud, her hands cross over her chest as her eyes slowly rank over Cat’s body before looking back at Cat’s eyes, a clear look of arousal in it heighten Cat’s breath. The CEO knows she has a good body but to see confirmation of it in Supergirl’s eyes makes her feel all giddy inside.

Cat bookmark her book and threw it onto the bedside table, “No trouble I assume?” 

Faster than she can blink, Supergirl changed out of her outfit and was standing at the foot of her bed in nothing but a lacy boy short. 

Cat’s eyes travel down her lover’s body, drinking in the goddess-like beauty standing before her. Her mouth getting watery and a knot starts to from in her stomach. Her heart rate speeding up and she’s under no illusion to think Kara doesn’t know about it.

Kara let Cat roam her body for a bit, then softly whispers, “Eyes up here please.”

Cat marvel at the contrast between the command that underscores the phrase, and the politeness of it all.

She looks into Kara’s eyes, letting her desire shine through, wanting Kara to know just what she’s doing to her.

And then, a shift. Kara’s eye harden and she exude power. Cat’s heart rate speed up even more as she saw a predatory smile slowly makes it way to her lover’s face.

If Cat wasn’t so arouse she’ll tell you how fascinating it is to see the change. The shift between Supergirl and Kara the assistant is impressive, but nothing prepare her for the shift between Kara outside the bed room and Kara inside the bed room.

“Please take off your robe Ms. Grant.”

That’s another thing. When Kara’s like this, she’s always Ms. Grant or Catherine, never Cat. Just another way for Kara to show her who’s really in control here.

She disrobe slowly, a teasing smile dances on her face as she takes in the increasing darkening look of her hero’s demeanor. 

Tossing the robe aside, she sprawl down on the bed, naked and open.

She tries to fight the blush when Kara reverently whispers, “By Rao, you’re so beautiful.”

Kara bends down and slowly crawl up the bed, before settling on her knees between Cat’s thighs, resting her hands there and giving it just a little squeeze.

Cat felt the shiver runs through her body, the heat traveling downward, polling at her center.

Kara then lean down, brushing her hard nipples against Cat’s body, then capture her lips. It was firm, yet somehow gentle, an all encompassing kiss that melts her to the core. Cat moved her hand to circle around Kara’s back, nails digging in. Just as she did that, Kara pulls back, a smirk on her lips and a playful look in her eyes, “No touching Ms. Grant.” 

Cat glares up with no real menace, “Kiera.”

“You touch, I stop. Do you think you can follow simple instruction Catherine?”

“Do not mock me Kiera. Get on with it.” She bites back, yet moving her hands to either sided of her, gripping at sheets instead.

Kara leans back and Cat find herself immediately missing the feeling of Kara’s body on hers.

The younger girl gently brush her fingers on Cat’s stomach, eliciting a breathy sigh from her boss.

“I hope you don’t mind begging Ms. Grant.” She tease as she inch her fingers up, barely touching Cat’s skin, the ghost of her touch settling in and leaving Cat wanting more.

“Not happening Kiera.”

They share a secret smile. They both know who’s really in charge in the bedroom.

Her fingers continue their slow upward crawl, slow, oh so slow. Cat closes her eyes, wanting to get lost in the soft sensation. Kara rest her left hand on Cat's hip, lazily drawing circles as her other hand travel between Cat’s breasts, purposely avoiding her cleavage. 

Lifting her right hand, Kara rest it on Cat’s check, tenderly stoking it. Cat opens her eyes and find herself getting lost in the fiery intensity that shone through them. She threw her fingers across her lips and then continues down her neck. Cat's tilted her head up in an involuntary reflex. It continues down between Cat’s cleavage and Cat thought she was going to skip it again, to continue with the tease, but then her tender fingers reach the bottom sweep of her left breast and then Kara grab it forcefully and gave it a squeeze. The action caught Cat’s off guard and her gasp quickly turns to a moan. With her hand cupping her breast and her nails digging into flesh, Kara’s thumb begin to rub and and fourth over the nipple. Cat shut her eyes and arches her body, pushing her cleavage further into Kara’s hand as her breathing gets heavier and heavier. Cat’s hand unconsciously move to rest on Kara’s hip.

Kara withdraws both her hands completely and Cat’s eyes shot open, want and lust swirling around as she tries to calm down her heartbeat.

“Hands, Ms. Grant.” 

That’s when Cat notice her hands moved without her knowing. She move them off Kara and back to gripping the bed sheet. 

“There, now get on with it.” Cat’s commanding voice was betray by the lust and pleading undertone.

Kara rest her right hand on Cat’s inner thigh, nails ranking up and down, left hands reaching up to play with the other breast.

Cat moans loudly and deeply. Kara leans down to kiss her lips, more forceful this time, showing Cat that she has no problem getting Cat to response the way she wants.

Her left hand travels down and joins her right hand in ranking her nails in Cat’s other inner thigh. Kara move away from her lips and begin to nibble behind the left ear.

“Yeeeeeeeessssss” Cat squeeze her eyes shut, breath out, her chest heaving up and down and she tries to keep her hands on the bed. 

Kara move down her neck, teeth scrapping against the pulse, kissing hard but not enough to leave a mark.

Without warning, Kara brush a thumb against Cat’s clit.

Cat gasp was cut short when Kara pulls her back into a kiss. 

That one touch left Cat wanting so much more but Kara already moved her hand back to their old position. Kara pulls back from the kiss and looks down at Cat, her breath a gentle breeze on Cat as Cat breath deeply, her pupil dilated so much and she was satisfy to see the same in Kara.

With a teasing smile, Kara places on hand on Cat’s pelvis and slide two fingers into Cat’s waiting center, sliding in easily from the wetness already pooling there.

“Oh God” 

Cat body arches up, her hands turning white from the effort it took not to touch Kara. 

Kara took a nipple into her mouth and started to suck as her hand pump in and out, her thumb occasionally flicking over Cat’s clit. 

“Yes yes yes” Cat chant.

Kara move away from her nipple and withdraw her hands. 

“No, put it back.”

Kara places her hands on either side of Cat’s hip and she descend down, her face feeling the heat of Cat’s need.

Tentatively, she flicks her tongue over her clit, giving herself a satisfy smile as she hears Cat deep intake of breath. 

Kara gave a small kiss there before moving away. Cat growls with frustration.

“You know what I want Ms. Grant.”

“No.”

Kara gave an amuse smile and her hand took position again. She slid inside Cat easily, her thumb rubbing against her clit, her other hand coming up and playing with Cat’s breasts, her mouth on Cat’s stomach, teeth scrapping the skin, sucking and kissing and bitting.

“Don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop don’t stop”

Kara response by adding another finger in.

“Kara oh god fuck Kara Kara Kara” Cat chants Kara name, her thoughts leaving her as she gets closer and closer to the edge. 

Kara lift up her head and calls out, “Look at me Catherine. I want to see you.”

Somewhere inside Cat, she response, listening to the clear command in her lover’s voice. 

She opens her eyes and looks down to see Kara looking up at her from between her legs.

“Hold it Catherine. Not yet.”

Cat whimpers as she tries to hold in the impending climax. Kara’s increase in her rubbing and pumping didn’t help.

Soon, Cat was a quivering mess, hands digging into the sheets, 

“Please Kara, please please I need-oh god-please please please” 

The words fall from her mouth like a mindless prayer.

“Go.”

Cat’s screams Kara’s name as she lets go, her body quaking from the intensity, her back arching up form the bed, head thrown back, toes curling.

Then she collapse on the bed, well spent. 

But Kara didn’t stop.

She continues, moving her fingers in and out of Cat, curling it at the right point, thumb press against her clit, rubbing in no particular pattern.

“Oh God” Cat breath out as she feels the familiar feeling creeping up again.

Within minutes, she was sent over the edge again with almost the same intensity as earlier. 

Kara let her ride out her orgasm before gently removing her fingers. Cat's body falls back to the bed, chest heaving and a satisfy smile spread over her.

“‘mm love you Kara,” she whispers tiredly, but still so full of love.

Kara laid down and pull Cat into her strong arms, and smile when Cat automatically snuggles into her.

“I love you too Cat.”

**Author's Note:**

> **Blush** 
> 
> Come talk to me at endlesscrazyshows.tumblr.com


End file.
